howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Timberjack
|Speed2 = 12 |Armor2 = 8 |Firepower = 10 |Shot Limit2 = 8 |Venom2 = 0 |Jaw Strength2 = 3 |Stealth = 13 |Known Dragons = * The Timberjack that Bork met in Book of Dragons * Soaring Sidekick * Stokehead * Axewing |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Timberjack is a gigantic species of dragon. It appears to have a head that is of a similar shape to the Monstrous Nightmare and has a long slender neck, body, and tail. Official Description Physical Apearance Its wingspan is huge, along with other dragons such as the Typhoomerang, and each wing has at least 2 hooks, indicating that it has four "limbs" in total coming out of its sides. It is confirmed in the Dragon Training Academy game on the How to Train Your Dragon website that it walks using these limbs to move around, like "legs." Its body shape in total strongly resembles that of a Typhoomerang, but being "legless". Titan Wing Timberjacks have a slender neck and longer horns that curve upwards. These Timberjacks have turned from brown to green in color. Their wings are broader and have green zigzag patterns on it and even darker spots between the patterns. There are bumpy, curved outlines on where the wings connect to its body. Abilities Razor Sharp Wings Timberjacks is large dragon with its broad, razor sharp wings that can cut through a forest of trees. They can use their wings to fold around weary riders like a makeshift tent that can be use for protection and warmth from the elements and from other dragons. Physically, their main weaponry is their wings that can slice through a forest of trees. It can be used for offensive or defensive goals. According to Rise of Berk, the Timberjack's wings are not only great at slicing trees, but they are also tough and have the ability to absorb a great deal of punishment. The fact that they have strong wings was later reinforced in School of dragons as it has the 'Tough' Factor. Oil-Based Fire They can fire a few drops of oil-based fire to burn the kindling wood it has chopped and collected. Behavior and Personality Timberjacks are sensitive creatures, and prefer peace and solitude in their forest homes. They do not take to being disturbed and will respond violently. If attacked, offended or betrayed, they will start flailing their massive wings, which are as sharp as guillotines! On the ground, they will fold their wings up like a giant tent! They make nests out of the wood and logs it collects. These dragons are said to be skittish and unpredictable, but also protective. They are said to provide shelter to Vikings and smaller dragons in need with their wings. Training A Timberjack's long wings make it impossible for the dragon to scratch its back. However, it has been discovered that if one scratches any hard-to-reach places for it, the Timberjack will be willing to form a bond with them. Appearances How to Train Your Dragon The Timberjack's only appearance in the film is in the Dragon Manual when Hiccup is attempting to research information on the Night Fury. Like most dragons in the Dragon Manual, the Timberjack is considered "extremely dangerous" and should be "killed on sight". Book of Dragons It is described in the manual as being one of the dragons in the Sharp Class, which are marked by vanity and a sharp weapon (in this case, the Timberjack's wings). This dragon attacks from out of the sky with its razor-sharp wings. It can slice through a forest of trees like a giant guillotine. It also has the ability to shoot hot, explosive embers. The Timberjack possesses no arms or legs, only its wings and long tail; but has been seen to stand up on its tail like a snake. Unfortunately, its long wings make it impossible for the dragon to scratch its back. However, it has been discovered that if one scratches any hard-to-reach places for it, the Timberjack will be your friend forever. Comics The Timberjack is seen in a brief scene in ''The Ice Castle'', escaping from captivity and terrorising its captors. A Timberjack is seen fleeing away from the Purple Death's sea-quakes in The Legend of Ragnarok. Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 In Total Nightmare, the Timberjack is mentioned by Hiccup as one of the dragons that Snotlout could ride after Hookfang "runs away" to be with Girl Hookfang. How to Train Your Dragon 2 A few Timberjacks (at least five) were seen flying with Hiccup and Toothless, with Soaring Sidekick being the possible name of their leader. Later, Hiccup speculated that they might find a few Timberjacks on 'Itchy Armpit'. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Timberjack and its titan form is available in this game. In addition, Stokehead, Axewing and Soaring Sidekick is available in the game too. School of Dragons The Timberjack is also available in School of Dragons. An individual, dubbed 'Taxi', helps players get around in the game. Trivia *The Timberjack is one of the bigger dragons like the Scauldron, Typhoomerang, Boneknapper, Whispering Death, Screaming Death and the Snaptrapper. *The Typhoomerang's body shape and design may have been based on a Timberjack, except with legs. *The Timberjack's name is a portmanteau of the words "timber" and "lumberjack". *The Timberjack seems to have a stringy "beard" under it's snout. Since the traditional lumberjack tends to have a beard, this makes the Timberjack even more similar to a lumberjack. *In the Timberjack's segment in Book Of Dragons, the Timberjack that sliced Bork has teeth facing downward, while all the other Timberjack's teeth face upward. This could be a difference between genders, a difference between ages, or just a mistake on the part of the animators. *Even though Timberjacks were shown to be able to walk in video games, Art Brown and Doug Sloan revealed that walking is the Timberjack's weakness. That means they must spend most of their time in the air, and bringing a Timberjack close to the ground is an easy way to take one down. References External Links * * Site Navigation Category:Sharp class Category:Riders of Berk Dragons Category:Defenders of Berk dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) dragons